<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One pale Rose by stylesmeli6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500983">One pale Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesmeli6/pseuds/stylesmeli6'>stylesmeli6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Gay Love Story, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, David Being David (Camp Camp), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, Magical Boys, Past Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesmeli6/pseuds/stylesmeli6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston can't help but notice the weird feelings starting to form between himself and his so-called bully.<br/>In the last few weeks, he was starting to see a pattern behind the redheads beating sessions he's receiving.<br/>His best friends Harrison and Nerris helping him on the way to figure out what the hell is happening with the theatre fanatic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison/Nerris (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay/Nurf Nurfington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One pale Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nurf´s P.O.V </p>
<p>Another scream echoed in the entire forest as my fist collided with the bruised, cracked skin right in front of me, my hand getting slightly red from all the blood the poor soul was losing because of me. The other Camper was shaking, pleading for me to release them, clinging onto my strong arm for dear life, fearing if he let go, he would just collapse on the dirty ground below him but got silenced again when he got another hit in his already broken face.<br/>
Today was one of my worse days meaning my feelings, which I still couldn’t handle neither sort, were driving me wild again. To be honest this was happening every other week if not more often, it actually started when… it wasn’t important right now anyway. David tried his best to “help” me but all his advice made it even worse, ending up making me just angrier.<br/>
After about three of four minutes of abusing a fellow camper, my anger slowly fading, relieved I sighed out loosening my tight grip on his shirt and letting him fall onto the ground.<br/>
I wiped my blood red hand on my shirt tinting it a bright red in the progress.<br/>
“Can I at least know the reason this time?” he questioned, sniffling a bit afterwards, probably sucking up some of the blood under his nose. Just as this sentence left his mouth these strange feelings returned, bringing back the anger as well. I clenched my jaw as I spoke.<br/>
“Better shut it, Preston. Or do you long for another beating?” I grabbed onto his shirt again giving him a look that could kill anyone who would’ve seen it. As another threatening comment was about to leave me, I dared to look directly into his face, burring my words as I did.<br/>
The first thing to notice was his obviously broken nose that had blood gushing down his cracked lips and then I gave him yet another black eye but the most noticeable were his eyes that had still those caring undertones behind all the sorrow and pain. Sympathy.<br/>
My breath hitched as my temper rose more than it already had.<br/>
“Why do you still fucking care?!”<br/>
I immediately shushed myself and let his shirt go again, dropping him the second time this evening. My terrified look not going unnoticed by him. I swallowed the big lump in my throat before turning away and leaving the scene before me, colour already rising to my cheeks.<br/>
Fuck. </p>
<p>Preston´s P.O.V</p>
<p>This was strange. What did he mean by that? Just as I was about to get up Harrison rushed to my side to help me, supposedly witnessing the brutal scene that was playing out like a Broadway street performance in front of his eyes.<br/>
I cried out as he accidently touched the sore spot on my hip from getting kicking in my side earlier. “Ah sorry.”<br/>
As he helped me up making me stand on my own slightly wobbly feet again, a chill ran over my spine I looked at the magic kid, trying his best to prevent me from falling down onto my already sore knees.<br/>
“Again? Preston, this has been the third time this week! And its only Monday!” he exclaimed slowly letting go of my wounded frame and throwing his hands in the air to underline his sentence. I wheezed out a half chuckle and tried limping in the direction of our shared tent.<br/>
“I think he regretted it this time”<br/>
Harrison stopped dead in his tracks shooting me an unbelieving look and exclaiming “Its Nurf we´re talking about. He doesn’t regret anything Preston! Especially beating someone up.”<br/>
I used to believe that too but since I got the almost only camper Nurf liked to beat up to a pulp, I got confronted with some of the issues that plagued the bully, either from personal troubles or straight up things that just set him off.<br/>
Over the past few weeks, he has been sending me hard to sort signals, for starters whenever I would perform, he would just stare me down, making me stutter some of my lines and when I would practice for a performance or just for fun, I would catch him glance at me at some point of the day but the eyeing game wouldn’t just stop at me doing anything theatre based, no, Nurf would eye stalk me at any point of the whole twenty-four hours of the day.<br/>
At first it was scaring the living Hamilton out of me but after a while I got used to his emerald green eyes roaming every inch of my movements even letting my gaze drift once or twice over to the redhead himself leaving me with a bubbly feeling in my stomach.<br/>
But that didn’t even top some of the awkward situations they got themselves in, like the other day when the wood scouts took over Camp Campbell, leaving Daniel in Charge of both of the rival Camps. Which was pretty terrifying on itself. Just when the Cult Leader threatened to sacrifice all of us to the space overlord Xemüg, the bully took a stance right in front of me, shielding me from the spear that was pointed in our direction.<br/>
In the first few seconds I didn’t realise it but after the shock effect left my body my mind just wouldn’t let the nice gesture slide, even keeping me awake in the night. Was he really trying to protect…. me?<br/>
However, the friendly indications weren’t one-sided, I tried my best to give Nurf the much-needed appreciation he deserved, when you look past his rougher outer shell, he can be nice, creative and even dramatic at some points, which surprised me at first but was happy whenever I got to see other emotions than anger from him.<br/>
If only I could ask someone who knows how to talk to someone with such deep emotional scars.<br/>
That’s when it hit me. Of course! Why didn’t I think of that sooner?!</p>
<p>3rd Person P.O.V</p>
<p>When they finally reached their shared tent Preston quickly excused himself, leaving the magic kid all confused and kind of disappointed behind.<br/>
As quickly as he could, despite the awful condition he was actually in, the theatre fanatic made his way across the tents and knocked on the old wooden door presented on the cabin he was trying to get into.<br/>
Not even a minute later it swung open revealing just the person he wanted to see.<br/>
“Preston? What the fuck happened to you?” Remembering that he didn’t wash off all the blood that eventually dried up on his face he awkwardly smiled and scratched his neck before answering.<br/>
“I actually need your help with something, if you have time for me that is”<br/>
She sighed giving him an apologetic look “Look, normally I would love to help but now isn’t really a good time” before she could shoo away the beaten-up kid before her cabin Gwen got interrupted by her co-counsellor David himself.<br/>
“Preston? What are you still doing up at- “David fell silent upon seeing on of HIS camper all bruised up standing before him. He gasped, checking for more injuries eventually taking him inside his cabin and getting the first aid kit. “Golly, what happened to you? Who would do such a thing?” just as he said that Gwen sighed in frustration at David´s innocence to such obvious answers, sometimes he was just too nice for his own good.<br/>
He took in a sharp breath as the alcohol swapped cotton ball touched his broken bloody nose, this didn’t hurt so much last time he thought to himself as he let the treatment happen to him. After being properly patched up he sighed looking down at the ground as he felt the weird feeling in his stomach again.<br/>
“It was Nurf and that’s actually why I’m here for.” Preston glanced up at Gwen semi asking for permission to stay a little longer to discuss his current bully shaped problem.<br/>
She nodded shortly leaning against the desk, taking a more comfortable position before letting the boy spill his heart out for the two adults. He took a deep breath, calming himself down a bit.<br/>
“How do you deal with people who act all though and mean but can actually be nice and comforting too?”<br/>
The counsellors shared a look as if talking to each other with their telekinesis power before giving their attention back to the troubled camper on their chair. They both knew who he really was talking about but couldn’t help but to feel surprised as to why he actually cared about the mean redhead.<br/>
“This is about Nurf right?” Preston gave them a shy nod, letting his gaze sink to the wooden floor below him. This was a stupid idea to talk to them, they must think he was beaten to the point where he had a serious concussion but in reality, his mind was perfectly fine.<br/>
“Preston, is there something you would like to tell us?” David gave him his best smile, giving him a sign that no matter what he would say that him and Gwen would support him either way but neither of them were ready for the coming sentence they received from the theatre kid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first chapter is pretty short but tell me what u generally think of the ff.</p>
<p>love Mel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>